


Dean的同事 vs 所有人假定你是異性戀

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Established Relationship, Identity Porn, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, POV Outsider, Post-Finale, jack loves riverdale, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: Dean在堪薩斯州黎巴嫩當地的自動維修店工作了一年。他的同事對他的了解不多。除了他有一個妻子。或者他沒有。但他有個孩子。誰知道會是個幼兒還是高中生。誰知道他的名字叫Jack還是Sammy。他也可能有個好朋友叫Cas，但也可能是他妻子的名字。真相是沒有人了解Dean。——在這個世界，誰都沒死，Cas和Dean進入了家庭生活，而Dean沒有意識到他給了他的同事一個思維迷宮去搞懂。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Dean的同事 vs 所有人假定你是異性戀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dean's coworkers vs the heteronormative agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970742) by [cowboydeanwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboydeanwinchester/pseuds/cowboydeanwinchester). 



Maggie不耐煩地用筆輕輕敲了她的書桌。上帝，這真是個漫長的班次。是的，她每天都這樣想。但她肯定這次她很正確。  
門上的鈴響了。是Dean Campbell，穿著漂亮的深綠色鈕扣式外套，而不是他通常的灰色連身衣。他向她有禮地微笑。  
「嘿，Dean。」她旋轉著手中的筆，睫毛像扇子般拍打。該死，她可能會說，帶走我吧，Babe。「你今天來晚了。」作為替代，她說。  
「是，uh，Jack今天學校有些事。」Dean放下掛在肩膀上的黑色和灰色袋子，她想那是他的工作服。「真可愛。孩子記住了他所有的台詞。」他的笑容與之前她收到過的都不同。明顯的自豪。  
「你有個兒子？」她試圖不要顯得太失望。有個兒子不代表他結婚了，Maggie。「我不知道你是個父親。」  
「噢，是。Well...他是，uh，一個好孩子。」他若有所思地向下看，想起了什麼。「你知道的，我們在四年前有了他，我很害怕。但他是個好孩子。一個很好的孩子。」  
「Well我肯定你也是個很好的爸爸。」不要想像他抱著一個孩子，Maggie。  
Dean這次的微笑是個害羞的微笑。很難得見到他不像平常那樣自信又輕浮。「謝謝。Cas也是這樣說，但...」他摸了摸自己的脖子。「Cas也很好——他們都是。孩子是個縮影—Cas，也是，可以說是有趣。老天，他們兩個給了我前行的力量*。」他輕快地彈了下腳尖為自己的話畫下一個句號。  
噢，所以他結婚了。或者至少和孩子的媽媽在交往。而他描述她的方法，關於他們都...顯然是一個以家庭為主的男人。該死的。為什麼會這麼火辣？  
她盡量避開直視他綠色的眼睛，以免迷失在裏面。那件襯衫真的很好地襯托了他的眼睛。  
「Uh謝了。我想這是也是Cas選給我的原因。」操。操！她是不是大聲說了出來？  
他甚至再次提到了他的妻子來禮貌地拒絕她。現在她的臉燒得通紅，她希望她能鑽進洞裏。  
當她為免進一步的尷尬時，Dean指著他的袋子，說他要去上班遲一點再見。她看著他走去休息室。當他離開後，她把頭埋在桌子上。她在拿出手機跟Jessica發訴苦短訊前先給了自己一分鐘自我可憐。

\--

「Man，我告訴你。」James說，猛擊汽車引擎蓋，把正彎下腰﹑肘部埋在他的引擎裏的Dean嚇了一跳。「現在的孩子看的那些劇。要命的糟糕。」  
Dean用鼻子發出一聲輕笑。「我明白你的意思。」  
James搖了搖頭。試圖將煩了他長達三個小時﹑令人上癮的主題曲丟在腦後。他並不驚訝，就像前二十次一樣，沒有任何作用。「我家的16歲，我能讓她跟我看一些好電影，但我家的12歲？」他不讚同地說。「她看他們那些糟糕的迪士尼劇，令你想炸了自己的頭。」  
Dean大聲地笑了。「我試著讓Jack看西部電影。」他的同事搖了搖頭展示他的憐憫。「但他更喜歡Star Wars。不能怪他。只是希望他能再喜歡西部電影一點。」Dean拿起新工具又後靠回到了引擎。「那是給孩子的劇。他們傷了你的心，侮辱了你的品味。」  
James擦了擦手，開始整理他的工具。Dean很享受聊他的孩子。這是其中一樣他和James相似的地方，Dean一年前開始在維修店工作時發現的。而且，很不幸地，他們相似的程度很高。都是有青少年孩子的父親。但這也是在長時間工作中保持友好談話的好方法。當你讓他開始聊，他能一直聊下去。他為Jack非常自豪，這是他能肯定的。  
他們在工作時進入了舒適的沉默，James跳過來幫Dean一起修理他正在處理的凱美瑞(Camry)。  
「Jack有一部劇，我很討厭，叫河谷鎮(Riverdale)*。」Dean遞給他一把扳手。「那完全不合適他的年齡，但Cas在我不在時會讓他看。他們以為我不知道，但我知道。」  
「噢，是嗎？」  
「對，上星期，我提早回家，而他們正在起居室看。他們說他們快進了『床戲』但我還是覺得不太好。」Dean用手勢示意James去到方向盤前方。「他們甚至有一個脫衣舞的情節，James。脫衣舞。在高中。」James笑了並等待他的信號。當Dean舉起拇指，他開動了車。它的引擎聲美麗地響起，Dean笑了。

\--

他在看到Dean前已經聽到他的笑聲。「Ah man！誰帶來了這老古董？」Liam正被困在他所說的那糟糕的車下。  
「對，對。就讓我們的客人聽到你侮辱他們的車。」  
「Well他們活該，」Dean說。「我哥們Cas也有輛車像這個，雖然它的顏色更醜。他對車沒有品味，但他努力了，我表揚這點。」  
Liam將自己從車底拉出來。「他不再開它了？」Dean搖了搖頭。他的手順著車的弧度撫摸。  
「不，我不會讓他帶著那廢鐵四處跑。」他用手推了一下車頭燈。Liam想起了把車丟在這裏的男人。他發牢騷，好像把車帶到維修站是Liam的錯一樣。而且一臉不情願地把這輛林肯大陸(Lincoln Continental)說是他妻子的車。即使Dean先前侮辱了它，他像是意義重大般撫摸這輛車。「現在他有了一輛多功能休旅車。說這對孩子來說比較安全。不管怎樣，他像個足球媽媽*。」  
「Ah well如果他被綁住了，你不能怪他。」Dean困惑地看著他。Liam將他從深思中扯了出來。「你有老婆了？」  
「Uh，不，只是Ca——」  
「很好。保持這樣。」Liam將工具拋進了他的工具箱。Dean瑟縮了一下。「不要綁住你自己。就像今天，我老婆因為我要工作錯過了和她的朋友一起晚餐對我嘰嘰歪歪。」他嘲笑著回憶。「你知道的，這份工作給她的晚餐付錢。」  
Dean審視了他片刻。他張開口，但不管他的反應是什麼。「對，uh，well。我反正有Sammy幫我。那小子喜歡管閒事。」  
「Sammy？」Liam不記得較高的男人有提過一個「Sammy」。雖然他們沒有必要以上的談話。Laim不太肯定為什麼。  
「對，他很執著讓我吃得健康點。不知道我們怎麼會有血緣關係。自從他讀了那愚蠢的健康教科書——」Sammy會是他的孩子嗎？「——他確信我會死於心臟病，自此一直拿著不放。」Dean終於把自己從車旁扯下來，走到了他自己的車旁邊。「他和Cas組起來對付我。沒有幫助，Cas沉迷園藝。我的廚房現在全是兔子食物。」Dean的用詞聽起來很不滿，但從他的語氣聽得出他很喜歡。Liam不喜歡這個Cas聽起來的感覺。不像那種Dean會來往的類型。Dean是個男人中的男人。是那種Liam會想一起去喝酒聊天的人。  
Dean之前也提過Cas，每次他聽起來就像...well他聽起來像他老婆會來往的那種人。但Dean說他是他最好的朋友，所以他可能想錯了。

\--

「Dean！」Hannah跑向正在整理東西打算離開的Dean。「今天是星期四晚。你會和我們一起去Johnny’s嗎？」  
「謝了，但我不能。今晚是週年紀念晚餐。」  
「哦，對。」當然了，他們上周剛談到過。Hannah甚至幫忙推薦了一些詩書作為禮物建議。「我希望Cas會喜歡那些書，Mandy說那些是她的最愛，但我分不出來。今晚有大計劃？」  
Dean固定了胸膛後扔上外套。「我煮晚餐。今晚孩子跟我弟弟待在一起。我想Sammy比我們任何一個人都要興奮。」  
「Aw，看看你。」她輕輕地推了他一下，看到他的脖子染上緋紅時笑了起來。「Well，享受你們獨處的一晚。」她挑起眉毛。「你應得的。」  
「謝了。」  
「與此同時，我會試著不掐死Liam，由於今晚有人決定拋棄我。」  
「抱歉Han。」儘管他看起來完全不抱歉。「我答應你我會幫你在早上藏屍。只是今晚別叫我，我會很忙。」他眨了眨眼。  
「對對，情聖。去行動吧。」她向他擺了擺手並轉身離開。「祝你有一個美好的晚上，早上再見，我會帶著鏟子。」  
Dean笑得更大聲了。「明天見。」

\--

Hannah放下她的啤酒，坐到了Maggie的身旁。Maggie向上看並交換了一個微笑，將手中的啤酒換了一瓶。  
「上帝，謝謝你，Han。」他們都啜了一口。「Dean不來？」其他在同一桌的人看向她等待回答。Liam在她的對面，James在一旁沒有和Maggie坐在一起。  
「不，讓你們失望了，但你的養眼帥哥另有計劃。」她向她的朋友戲謔地一笑，Maggie像霜打的茄子蔫了。  
「你和Dean，huh？」Liam幫腔。「你們睡過了？」他給了Maggie一個了然的眼神，像他早就搞明白了似的。Hannah知道不是這樣的。Dean談到他妻子的語氣...她很驚訝Laim會做這種猜測。  
Maggie嘆氣。「不。」她愁眉苦臉地喝了一口。「我想他已經不是單身。但作為一個女生我還可以看看，對吧？」  
「不，他是單身。」Liam一臉自信地喝了一大口啤酒。他說得像他很自豪似的。像Dean是他其中一員。他可能真的這樣相信，像他沒有老婆在家似的。像Liam有Dean一半好似的。  
Maggie蠢蠢欲動的色心向上帝發誓地嗆了。「什麼？真的？」Maggie差點摔倒她的啤酒。  
「不，他肯定結婚了，」James終於開口了。  
「今天是他們的週年紀念，」Hannah說。她給了Maggie一個同情的眼神。即使她不是完全真心。Dean看起來很開心，而Maggie不是能維持長久關係的類型。  
「不可能。我不久之前跟他聊過。」只是，Dean堅定地避開了Liam，可能是在幾個月前。「他說他沒有結婚。他的確有提到過孩子，我想。」  
「噢，Jack。」Maggie確認般點了點頭。Jack？Hannah以為他的名字是Sammy。  
Liam說出她的想法。「不，我想他的名字是Sammy。」  
「不，你肯定搞亂了你的資訊，」James說。Laim看著他。「他的名字是Jack，他在念高中。」  
Maggie的手因緊捏著她的啤酒而受凍。「Uh，不，他四歲。」  
「不，他念高中而名字叫Sammy。」  
Maggie的手摔在桌子上，令它搖了起來。Hannah穩住了她的啤酒。「不可能。是Jack而且他四歲。你怎麼會知道，Dean又不喜歡你。」  
Hannah很肯定他的名字是Sammy。但她又有些懷疑。她說了這麼多。  
「我們經常聊我們的孩子。我知道很多那孩子的事。我也知道他老婆。」James這樣說。  
「我告訴你我問過他了，他說他沒結婚，」Liam氣呼呼地說。  
不，不可能，Hannah想。如果他沒有結婚，那上週星期的詩歌談論算什麼？「Well我幫他為和Cas的週年紀念挑禮物，所以我想我可以肯定地說他結婚了。」Hannah的手指輕輕地劃過桌子，感受木桌上每一條劃痕。Dean在上次談話時也像這樣劃過了桌子。  
「Cas？」Liam猛地看向予她。「不，那是他最好的朋友的名字。」  
「人們喜歡和他們最好的朋友結婚，蠢蛋。」  
「不，Cas是個男人。而且有老婆孩子。」  
「Cas肯定是他妻子的名字。他甚至說過Jack像她。」Maggie向Liam開火，而Liam反駁，更進一步。每星期四晚他們都這樣做。沒有人真的喜歡Liam，但Maggie很清楚地表明她會把他留在著火的屋子裏。  
無視了他們之間的緊張氣氛，James提出Cas和Dean可能在交往但沒結婚。James和他老婆直到Sophie三歲前都沒有結婚，又不是聞所未聞的事。所以技術上來說，他沒錯。如果他們的兒子，Jack或Sammy，或隨便他叫什麼，四歲或在高中，但顯然他們在結婚前就有一個孩子。  
儘管他們現在肯定結婚了。「不，不。肯定是他們的結婚週年。他特別指出是他們的第一次。」Hannah說。她知道因為她告訴他準備的是傳統首個週年紀念禮物。他的眼睛亮了起來，像在閃閃發光。Cas喜歡詩歌，他告訴她。但他們已經有一個很大的圖書館。她答應會問她的女朋友有什麼推薦。  
Liam拿出他的手機。「行吧，我們為什麼不直接問他。」他在Maggie踢他的小腿時大叫起來。  
「不，別打擾他，這是他的週年紀念，伙計。明天早上再問他。」音樂變成了一首鄉村老歌。酒吧開始擠滿了星期四晚上的常客。  
「然後說什麼？『嘿，Dean，順帶一提，Cas是你老婆的名字還是你好友的？你到底有沒有結婚？還有你兒子是叫Jack還是Sammy，他四歲還是上高中？』」  
「我會搞明白。」Hannah啜了一口。他們很自然地轉了話題。但她的腦子又想起對Dean的疑問。她不是故意的。又不是說他的私人生活特別令她感興趣。但她認為他們是朋友，可她似乎不是很了解他。她以為他兒子的名字是Sammy，而他妻子的名字是Cas。但現在她不肯定了。她是怎麼進行一場她喜歡的詩歌的對話，而對他們一無所知？她依然不知道Dean在搬來黎巴嫩(Lebanon)前住在哪裏。他說是勞倫斯(Lawrence)，而且「在路上」，對很多事都說得很模糊。她甚至不知道他怎麼遇見他的妻子。他的孩子幾歲。「Cas」會是什麼的縮寫嗎？Cassandra？即使她想交什麼東西給他時，他只會在附近的加油站見她，拒絕給她地址。可能他們根本就不熟。

\--

第二天早上，Hannah發現Dean正在前台與Maggie聊天。他左手上拿著從休息室拿來的咖啡，他的右臂支撐著他。她試圖偷聽他們的對話，她希望Maggie不會為了知道他的私人生活騷擾得太過份。  
「嘿，羅密歐，昨晚怎麼樣？」她插嘴。  
Maggie看著她。「Cas喜歡那些書，再次謝謝你的推薦。」  
「第一次結婚週年紀念很棒，然後？」她聰明地試探。  
「更好。」他微笑，但不是因為她。而是沉醉在回憶中。  
Maggie用指甲敲了敲桌子把注意力扯回來。  
「Oh，Sa——uh Ja——我是說。你的孩子喜歡車嗎？」很自然，Hannah。  
「喜歡的。也喜歡和我一起打理Baby。」  
「你讓他打理Baby？」可能他真的是在高中。  
「在我的看管下。當然了。但他很有天賦。」  
那她有個想法了。「你應該把他帶來，讓他四周看看。」很聰明，Hannah。很聰明。  
「你不介意嗎？他很有活力，他會四處翻弄。」行吧，可能他是個幼兒。可能帶他來店裏是個又壞又危險的主意。  
「來吧，我又不是個難搞的老闆，對吧？」事實上，她可能是，但只在她的員工過份犯蠢的時候。「帶他來。我想見見他。」  
「可以啊，我會讓Cas在星期一放學後帶他來。他會開心到瘋的。」  
「很好！我也會很高興見到她。」  
Dean的笑容垮下來。Hannah不清楚是因為她說錯了什麼，還是Dean剛意識到他整個家庭要來他的工作場所，開始擔心起來。又或者他可能在想Hannah以為他的妻子也可能會來而不高興。  
「Uh對，我等不及了。我要去工作了。」他站直了身，隱約地對著車庫打了個手勢。「我老闆是個混蛋，我不想聽她事後對我抱怨。」他微微一笑但笑意沒到眼底。他走進車庫，門在他身後來回擺動。  
「Well這並沒有回答我們任何一條問題。」Maggie突然說。  
「Hmm，沒有，但會的。」

\--

星期一到了。Hannah試著在Dean早上九點一個人走進來時不要太失望。她知道他說他們會在大概下午三點時來，但未解的問題已經困擾她整個星期了。  
而看其他人的表情，他們也很失望。  
Dean在工作時一直都保持著愉快的心情。可能你的兒子會來你工作場所這個念頭很令人興奮。Hannah依然不肯定他為什麼在星期五的交談後不太高興。她甚至事後再向他確認，他向她保證他們還是會來的。  
Dean在中午接到一個電話。所有人幾乎屏息靜氣，探頭凝神聽。想得到有關這個人再微小的所有信息。  
這個對話很短也很可愛。猜測地，是Cas。  
「嘿Sunshine...好啊，這聽起來很棒，很完美...還有蘋果派...什麼意思，這一直是吃派的好時機...行...好吧...我們過一會兒見。愛你。」  
接下來的幾個小時沒有太多娛樂。鈴聲響了三下，所有人都往聲音的方向看去。大門擋住了走進前廳的人的身影。但最終他們慢慢看到是個黑髮男人和一個少年。他們看起來有些迷茫。  
Hannah走近他們。他們的手裏都拿著外賣盒。  
男人說話了，低沉又沙啞。「我們在找——」  
「Cas！」對，我們都在...等等。  
Dean在赭紅的布上擦了擦手。所有員工都將他們的注意力轉到剛走進來的兩人。James和Liam向他們走來，Maggie從不知道哪裏走出來，滑進了門之間。  
Dean終於走到他們面前。在任何一個人能說話或處理完眼前的情報前，Dean拉過黑髮的男人給了他一個吻，當拉開後他摸了摸孩子的頭髮。「學校怎麼樣，孩子？」很明顯他忘記了他有觀眾。很明顯他沒有意識到他成功地打破了他同事的腦袋。  
「很好。爸說你會給我看車，」那少年——Jack或Sammy——直入正題。他沒有看著Dean或其他人。只是盯著他左邊的紅色BMW。他的手抽搐了一下像他已經摸上了車，但知道不能在沒許可下觸碰。Hannah懷疑如果他不是滿手都拿著食物，他會手舞足蹈。  
Dean笑了。「我會的，我保證。首先我們要吃飯。」Dean轉向其他人。Hannah不能看到自己的表情，或者她同事的表情，但她肯定他們都目瞪口呆。她試圖調整自己的表情。「Uh，這是Hannah，」Dean說。他向她揮了下手。「和Maggie，還有這是James，這是Liam。」他指向其他沒有因為太愛管閒事而走過來和暫停工作張望的工作伙伴。「Rodney在後面。還有Danny。最後是Cheryl。」  
「像河谷鎮！」  
「不。」他的手臂環上兩人。「各位，這是我丈夫，Cas和我們的兒子，Jack。」  
當Hannah終於恢復過來伸出手。Cas握住手，他的手勁有些重。「很高興終於見到你。」  
「謝謝你邀請Jack，」Cas說。而且，Boy，他的聲音真好聽。「他整個星期一直在說。」  
「Well，我很高興他能來。我不會打擾你，我能看得出他很興奮。你們這些男孩們去吃午餐吧，然後Dean能帶你四處看看。」她向Dean微笑著點頭，讓他們走進休息室。Jack的聲音從走廊都能聽到，在問Dean十萬個為什麼關於車，這棟建築物，還有他的工作。每一次Dean都很耐心地回答。  
四人在他們離開後面面相窺。  
James最終打破沉默。「所以我們都錯了。」  
「有些人比起來更錯。」Maggie意有所指地看向Liam，他仍盯著Dean一家離開的方向。  
Liam一直叫Dean大情聖。很仰慕Dean，在Dean身上看到了自己，發現Dean是同性戀，或雙性戀。他發現Dean和一個男人結婚了，他不能接受事實。「不可能，」他喃喃地說。  
Hannah忍不住因為他的表情笑了。對，她很震驚。但這教會她不要胡亂猜測。基督啊，她自己也是個女同性戀，討厭別人亂猜她是別的什麼。而現在她自己成了個偽君子。  
但Liam的表情很值得一看。

\--

之後當Dean給Jack看他今天要修理的車時，Hannah重新向Cas自我介紹，他正坐在附近的長凳裝作在看書。但其實是在溺愛地看著他的丈夫和兒子。  
Jack跟著Dean給的指示在處理汽車。她偷聽到Jack在問他也想有自己的連身衣，她也看到Jack小心地看著Dean的每一步。有時候完全模仿他的一舉一動。  
Hannah從Cas得知了更多有關他們的家庭，但甚至有了更多的疑問。「Cas」是「Castiel」的縮寫，這很罕見。她問他的名字是不是來自一個天使，他笑了，說不太是，但的確是一個天使的名字。她不太明白他的意思。當她問他是從哪裏來時他沒有回答。當她問他們是怎麼遇見時，他說他救了Dean的命，作為回報，Dean救了他的。他沒有詳述。他告訴她有關他的花園和他的自採蜂蜜。顯然他在農貿市場有個攤位，而他和Dean每個周未都會去那裏。Jack會興奮地和所有其他賣主說話。Cas在說到Jack發散魅力讓所有其他賣主給他樣品時微微一笑。他從Dean身上學回來的，據他所說。Jack是他們在四年前領養的，是個愛戲劇的孩子，他從Sammy身上學會了狗狗眼。她還知道了Sammy其實是Dean的弟弟。他正計劃年後結婚。她在Maggie叫她過去時被迫離開。但她保證他們會一起晚餐，她會帶上她的女友。Cas點了點頭，他們互相說再見後，他轉回去看另外兩人的互動。  
當她離開時她發現他在讀的是但丁的地獄(Dante’s Inferno)。是Dean為他們的週年紀念準備的書。她不確定他為什麼從她的建議中選擇了這個，但Dean一直說，「相信我，這會很有趣。」  
她從自己的思考中回過神來，讓那一家人有些空間。畢竟她的確還有一份不涉及窺探她同事私人生活的工作。但在這之前她要先向Mandy發短訊聊聊這天發生的事。

**Author's Note:**

> *keep me on my toes: 直譯是保持警惕的意思，但與放在這裏怪怪的，就以理解譯了  
> *soccer mom: 花大量時間接送小孩去參加足球等課外活動的母親  
> *Riverdale: 河谷鎮，CW面向青少年的劇


End file.
